<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dieciséis by Chaskaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287006">Dieciséis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaskaf/pseuds/Chaskaf'>Chaskaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los años de una línea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaskaf/pseuds/Chaskaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dijo Bucky y... regresé a ser el chico de diceséis años de Brooklyn"</p><p>En una línea ellos empezaron antes de una guerra, antes del frío.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los años de una línea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    El asfalto está mojado, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia apenas forman un rocio sobre sus cabellos dorados, mientras su mirada se queda plantada sobre el suelo. Caminado a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos, Steve se pregunta algo que no tiene respuesta. Y la sensación de que en cualquier momento se hundirá. Él se hundirá sin obtener respuesta.</p><p>   Al llegar a su casa, puede sentir el aroma se sopa de pollo el cual su madre está preparando, la voz de ella lo llama entusiasta recordándole que debe cambiarse de inmediato. Steve obedece sin decir mucho, por lo que cuando regresa a la cocina para ayudar a su madre a servir la cena, ella lo espera con una mirada compasiva. </p><p>— Habrá otra oportunidad  —menciona con un tono de voz entre animada y compresiva.<br/>
— De hecho — responde Steve mientras busca los platos —tengo el trabajo. Aunque el señor Crisol me dejó claro que debía arreglarme con cargar los libros.</p><p>La sonrisa de la señora Sarah se iluminó hasta los ojos, abrazo a su hijo y le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. Steve no podía culpar a su madre de aún tratarlo como un niño, no tanto por ser su único hijo, sino por que aún le quedaba a la altura del hombro. </p><p>—Me alegra tanto por ti — la mujer lo suelta con la intensión de mirarlo, mantenimiento su sonrisa, Steve le corresponde. Pero entonces su madre frunce el ceño ligeramente. Y antes de que pueda decir algo más, manda a Steve a sentarse para servirle la sopa y que le cuente los detalles de la entrevista en aquella librería. </p><p>—Realmente me alegra que hayas obtenido el trabajo, hijo.<br/>
—Creo que lo que te alegra es que sea solo fin de semana.<br/>
—Por Supuesto, jovencito. Crees que te dejaría trabajar solo con dieciséis años y abandones la escuela. </p><p>Steve sonríe negando con la cabeza.<br/>
Claro que su madre no le permitiría trabajar a esta edad, y por eso que la mujer trabajaba doble turno en el hospital. Pero Steve se había cansado de aquella situación, y entonces había decidido buscar trabajo y abandonar la escuela. Había pasado casi dos meses desde que había empezado la búsqueda, hasta que vio ese letrero en que requerían a un empleado para fines de semana, quizá era suerte, no tendría que abandonar la escuela si lo obtenía. Ahora recuerda el cómo se había topado con ese letrero, hace un par de días pensado encontrar un libro, lo que su ahorros podía pagar, para regalarle a su mejor amigo por el cumpleaños que se acercaba. Vio el letrero y de inmediato preguntó por el al dueño, el señor Crisol lo miro no muy convencido pero le cito para una entrevista al día siguiente. Steve agradeció, y compro "la guerra de los mundos" que ahora tiene en su cajón. Todo aquello será una especie de historia el cual contar, en que le diga a su mejor amigo que comprado su regalo, él encontró trabajo.<br/>
Seguramente su amigo se alegraría por ambas cosas.  </p><p>—Entonces, ahora me contarás ¿Porqué tienes esa cara?</p><p>Steve levanta los ojos hacia su madre,  el cual lo había tenido fijos en las zanahorias que había sobrado.<br/>
—¿Que cara?<br/>
—La que sonríes sin llegar a tus ojos.</p><p>Su madre era demasiado intuitiva, o quizá le conocía demasiado bien. Después de todo, durante muchos años después de la muerte de su padre, solo habían sido ellos dos. </p><p>—Madre tu... —baja la vista otra vez hacia las zanahorias, arrimandolos con la cuchara hacia un costado del plato. Si bien su madre sabe que él las detesta, nunca deja de servile. Termina siendo comida para el perro de su vecino.<br/>
—Yo... —escucha la suave voz de su madre, en su intento de apoyarlo a soltarse. Steve no sabe bien como preguntar esto. Pero sus palabras salen como un puente, para conectar dos lugares, dos tiempos, dos vidas.<br/>
—¿Como supiste que amabas a papá?</p><p>Por un momento no hay respuesta, aunque sabe que su madre ha escuchado, permanece con la vista hacia las zanahorias. Alguna vez preguntó de cómo se habían conocido ella y su padre, y toda la historia de amor. Pero esto era una pregunta nueva. Uno más profunda.</p><p>—Pues... —escucha a su madre suspirar, y luego su voz parece tranquila y nostálgica. Como casi siempre suena cuando habla de su difunto esposo —recuedo que habia escuchado sobre como uno sabe que está enamorado, cosas como mariposas en el estómago, y no dejar de pensar en esa persona. Recuerdo que había leído algunas novelas de amor sobre cómo descubriria el estar enamorada, el como el cuerpo reaccionaba por esa persona, como el corazón podía golpear contra el pecho y cosas así... Y yo crei que sería así... —unoa segundos de silencio, en que Steve recuerda que también ha escuchado esa misma descripción, y que ...—pero nada de eso fue así —continua su madre. </p><p>Esta vez Steve levanta la vista, y ve a su madre que tiene la vista hacia un punto de la sala. Como si encontrará ahí un imagen de su propia memoria.</p><p>—Nada fue así —y ahora los ojos azules y cansados de su madre lo observaban. —Un día solo supe que lo amaba y que lo haría incluso si él no estaría conmigo.<br/>
—Pero...<br/>
—Me refiero... ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre el día que me pidió matrimonio? —Steve asiente —pero lo que no te conté es que un día, me dijo que se iría a Europa y quizá se encontraría una esposa ahi — Steve levanta las cejas pero su mamá se rie —Yo mostré desinterés y le dije algo sobre que almenos las mujeres de Brooklyn estarían en paz. Pero cuando llegue a casa pensé que incluso si él no se quedará conmigo yo estaría bien si él era feliz. — Ahora sonrie ligeramente— sin embargo también sentí otra sensación, una en la que me recordaba la vista al cielo despejado. </p><p>Hay un silencio entre ambos que por un momento parece envolverlos en un mismo pensamiento. En la comprensión alineada. Hasta que Steve suspira, y al hacerlo se sonroja, pero trata de disimular levantado los trastes.<br/>
—Ya veo — dice dirigiendo todo lo sucio al lavadero.<br/>
—Sabes, Steve. Yo pienso que para descubrir algo así.. la respuesta llega de distinta forma. —su madre habla, aún sentada en la silla vieja del comedor— que solo un día lo sabemos, sin poder dar vueltas a comparaciones. </p><p>Steve solo asiente, aún cuando sabe que quizá su madre no lo ha visto. Minutos después ella le da un beso en la mejilla. Siente su mirada sobre él pero ella no presiona. Y quizá eso es de las cosas que más ama de su madre. </p><p>—Duerme bien hijo, mañana será tu último domingo libre —rie y le contagia la risa a él.<br/>
—Duerme bien mamá.<br/>
—Sí, mañana tengo turno en la mañana — Bosteza cansada y le da un leve cariño en el cabello antes de irse a su recámara.<br/>
Steve ah encontrado ese trabajo con ese fin, no ver más cansada a su madre, y quizá no verla más trabajar los domingos. </p><p>    Cuando Steve ya está en su habitación, bajo las tibias sábanas y observando fijamente el techo.<br/>
Sé echa a llorar.<br/>
"Como el cielo despejado"<br/>
Tenía razón su madre. No había forma de comparación, solo había forma de negarlo, y lo había hecho porque lo había descubierto, y ahora todo él lo sabía.<br/>
Sin embargo aunque estaba seguro sobre que estaría  bien con solo que esa persona sea feliz, aún así dolía. Y eso no era como un cielo despejado.<br/>
   <br/>
     Para Steve amar a su mejor amigo era como un cielo tormentoso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     La lluvia había continuado toda la noche. Ahora de mañana, los charcos eran diversión de los niños y molestia para los adultos. Bucky ya no era un niño pero tampoco un adulto. Aún así desde niño la lluvia le era un fastidio. Días así solo traían consigo a Steve metido en su casa, con resfriado o  fiebre.<br/>
Molesta lluvia.<br/>
       Salta un charco y se cuelga al barandal de las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños en dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta y golpear con impaciencia. Sabia que la señora Sarah estaba en el hospital, así que los modales para tocar la puerta eran puestos bajo un tapete de la buenas costumbres.<br/>
La puerta se abrió, y detrás de el, Steve lo miraba con una mueca de inconformidad.</p><p>—Un día mi madre te va atrapar tocando así.<br/>
—Hola, Steve. También estoy bien.<br/>
—Idiota.<br/>
—Me alegra ver que estás bien, ningún resfriado.<br/>
—Tome algo caliente antes de dormir y... —niega con su cabeza— si solo has venido a ver que no estoy muriendo...<br/>
—Sí, sí,sí, eso es todo lo que hago aquí.  Ahora puedo irme en paz a disfrutar mi domingo —sonríe irónico, haciendo como si se volteara pero su paso va hacia la puerta, y riendo empuja esta, pasando por un lado de Steve.<br/>
     Bucky entra de lleno a la sala, hasta estar frente del sillón. Y cuando voltea ve a Steve aún en la puerta con una expresión de disgusto. Él se ríe más con ello. </p><p>—Cambia esa cara, mira que vine hacerte compañía en plena lluvia —agita los brazos como si fuera a volar —Animate.<br/>
Steve le lanza una queja antes de cerrar la puerta.<br/>
—¿ya comiste?<br/>
—Aun no, has cocinado algo para mí.<br/>
—No esactamente —responde su amigo desapareciendo hacia la cocina.</p><p>Bucky sonríe y se sienta sobre el sofá viejo de la sala. Su mirada se pasea un poco pero se queda en el cuaderno de dibujo que Steve al parecer ah estado trabajando. No es como si nunca hubiera visto los dibujos de su mejor amigo, pero últimamente parece que este está receloso sobre ello. Así que sonríe con travesura al ver la oportunidad. Voltea hacia atrás para asegurarse que su mejor amigo siga ocupado, y su mano se desliza hacia el cuaderno para atraerlo hacia él. Marcado con el lápiz, al abrirlo, se encuentra con el último dibujo. Y no sabe que es esactamente. Es más, apenas puede pensar que es. ¿Una especie de pulpo gigante, o una medusa gigante? Ladea la cabeza tratando de averiguar de qué se trata. Sin éxito. Por lo que mueve la hoja había atrás para ver el dibujo anterior. Otro boceto sin terminar, solo líneas de alguien, un rostro. Bucky hace una mueca, ladea la cabeza ahora para el otro lado, entre cerrando los ojos. Nada. Vuelve a enderezarse y voltea otra página hacia atrás y esta vez sí reconoce el dibujo.<br/>
      De espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando por el puente de Brooklyn, se trata de un retrato de él mismo.<br/>
      Los detalles sobre las sombras y contraste hacen ver qué era tarde, y los detalles sobre la perspectiva del puente lo hacen ver muy real. Bucky recuerda ese dia, cuando Steve y él fueron el domingo pasado al puente a pasear, aprovechando que era un día despejado. Entonces, Bucky le había fanfarrodeado todas las carreras que había hecho atravesando el puente, y Steve le había asegurado que el también podría. No había podido evitar reírse, para luego recibir una mirada irritada de su amigo, entonces se había adelantado girando sobre sus talones un momento para decirle : adelante, tu corre y yo caminaré. Te seguiré. Sonrió empezado a caminar y esperando dos cosas, o que Steve tome la palabra y se dispare a correr a su derecha, o que le lanze algo en la cabeza por engreído. Pero ninguna de las cosas paso. Cuando se volteó otra vez, Steve permanecía plantado en el mismo lugar, con la vista fija hacia él.<br/>
Bucky se preocupó, quizá había tocado una vena, a veces era tan idiota al hablar y era una suerte que Steve le soportara. Y ciertamente, no había tenido intención de ofenderle,  explicando que solo se trataba de correr. Bucky siempre había sabido de la ventaja física que tenía sobre Steve pero nunca nada más. Si se trataba de perseverancia o algo más, Steve le ganaba. Siempre.<br/>
Aquella vez hablaba en serio sobre que le seguiría. </p><p>—¿Qué haces? —Bucky casi dio un salto al escucharlo detrás suyo. Pero antes de girar la cabeza, siente las pequeñas manos de Steve sobre las suyas — ¡No! ¡No lo veas! —y con rapidez más que fuerza, le arranca el cuaderno.<br/>
    Bucky abre los ojos en par, sorprendido de aquella reacción y expresión. Esta rojo y furioso. </p><p>—Lo siento —suelta con voz conciliador —pero no es como si nunca haya visto tus dibujos... Aunque...</p><p>Steve hace un sonido, uno como si lo  estuvieran estrangulado, como si...</p><p>—¿Steve?</p><p>Steve no responde. Lo ve retroceder, aún con el cuaderno apretando en sus manos, mientras intenta respirar. Un ataque de asma, Bucky no tenía que preguntar otra vez, se acerca con la intención de ayudarlo. Pero su amigo lo aparta sin fuerza con una mano, no había tiempo de sorprenderse otra vez, por lo que, lo intenta nuevamente, se acerca, le quita el cuaderno para ponerlo a un lado, y  lo sujetade de los hombros. </p><p>—Esta bien, Steve. Respira. Uno, dos, uno, dos...</p><p>Steve que tiene la cabeza gacha y la respiración fallando, empieza a obedecer. Respirando profundamente al ritmo de su conteo.<br/>
Poco a poco, la respiración de su amigo empieza a normalizarse, hasta que ve como aquellas pálidas manos sujetan sus brazos. </p><p>—Vete... —  entonces le dice con dificultad.<br/>
—¿Que? — Bucky frunce el ceño sin poder comprender, aunque la palabra es clara.<br/>
—Dejame solo...<br/>
—Pero, Steve.<br/>
—Porfavor —y lo suelta, apartándose.<br/>
—Steve ¿Que sucede? </p><p>Steve no responde y empieza a alejarse levantado el cuaderno.</p><p>—Steve. Solo... Solo es un dibujo ¿Por qué reaccionas así?<br/>
—Te dije que te fueras.<br/>
—No me voy a ir, no hemos discutido ni nada, no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que pasa contigo.<br/>
—No.<br/>
—Pero Steve, solo es un dibujo, ya me has dibujado antes y ... No sé porque de pronto parece como si...<br/>
—¡No lo digas!<br/>
—¿Decir qué?<br/>
—No digas nada.<br/>
—¿Pero qué...? —Bucky se frota los cabellos con una mano, exasperado por la situación, por no entender, por como Steve actúa tan raro y por como por primera vez en su vida no sabe que pasaba por esa cabeza. Sentía que algo se estaba escapando, y sentía que no podía dejarlo ir. De pronto parecía como si estuvieran en una discusión sin palabras dichas. </p><p>—No puedo adivinarlo, Steve —empieza con la voz más calmada, o intentandolo —no lo voy a adivinar, quiero que me lo digas —levantando la vista, observándolo directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que parecían haber visto un tornado acercase.<br/>
—No puedo.<br/>
—¿Por qué no?<br/>
—Porque lo arruinaría todo.<br/>
—Steve me estás preocupado.<br/>
—¿No te das cuenta?</p><p>Un dibujo de él que no quería que viera, el ataque del asma, el querer que se fuera. No. Bucky no podía leer entre líneas. </p><p>—Pero soy estúpido ¿no? —Bucky sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros. Mirándolo. Esperado.<br/>
—Es ridículo.<br/>
—¿Que es ridículo?<br/>
—Que no haya podido ocultarlo más tiempo.<br/>
—¿Ocultar qué?<br/>
—Que estoy enamorado.</p><p>Bucky pestañea. "Enamorado" ¿De quién? ¿Cuando?  Pero... Niega con la cabeza, sin comprender que tiene eso que ver.</p><p>—Que tiene eso que ver...<br/>
—Es de ti, James, De ti. </p><p>Es como un golpe, uno fuerte. Bucky retrocede unos pasos, toma su rostro con una mano y baja la vista. Confuso. Impresionado. Aterrado. </p><p>—Bucky... — escucha a Steve, pero no le responde—lo siento yo... —y siente como aquellos delgados dedos le sujetan de un brazo. </p><p>Y es como quemarse. </p><p>Lo aparta de un impulso tosco, empujándo al otro hacia atrás. Su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo que era hombre y que decía estar enamorado de él. Bucky levantó la vista pero no miro a Steve, sino a un desconocido, y algo se deformó dentro de él, que le hizo girarse. Alejarse. Salir de esa casa que había conocido desde su niñez.<br/>
    <br/>
    Ha pasado minutos, y ya camina bajo la lluvia que había empezado otra vez. Sobre el charco y bajo la extraña sensación que golpeaba su pecho ¿Como...? ¿Steve como pudo decirle eso? No, no. El mismo le había obligado a decirle. Pero ... Pero ¿Como podía ser posible? Ellos no eran... Apreta los ojos. Ellos no eran... </p><p>     Bucky nunca había sentido rechazo hacia la homosexualidad. Nunca. Incluso había leído a escondidas las obras de Oscar Wilder, que su padre ni se entere porque lo echaría de su casa. Pero eso era todo. Eso era todo, nunca había pensado en más, nunca había pensado en Steve pensado así de él, nunca...<br/>
     Llega a su casa, y sin decir media palabra a su familia que estaba reunido en la sala, se dirige a su habitación, encerrándose. Apenas se quita el abrigo, dejándolo caer sobre el suelo, entra en sus sábanas, cubriendose con una almohada. No, no podía ser. Él no tenia nada en contra de los homosexuales, él no era un maldito homofóbico como su padre o la mayoría de gente que conocía. Como todo América. Pero ¿por que habia reaccionado así? Doble moral, en el fondo quizá solo era otro idiota que deseaba no ser maricon. Pero... </p><p>Bucky abrió los ojos aún con la almohada cubriéndole la cara. Pero era Steve el que estaba enamorado de él, era Steve el que tenía esos sentimientos por otro hombre. Y Bucky no había pensado nunca en ellos dos de esa forma, nunca. </p><p>     Hasta ese momento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     El trabajo en aquella librería había resultado un poco más tedioso de lo que había creído. Ahora entendía el porque el dueño había buscado un personal para fines de semana. Era domingo, y había ayudado a cerrar la tienda con casi nada de energía, después de todo un día de estar atendiendo a todo tipo de clientes, desde los que se llevaban un solo libro hasta lo que se llevaban cajas. Steve ahora sabía que el negocio de señor Crisol no solo se trataba de comprar libros y revenderlos, sino de trabajar directamente con varias editoriales del país. Siendo así el puente entre el proveedor y el comprador final. Y entonces para el final del día, el señor le había mirado con una sonrisa burlona y dado su paga del día. Diciéndole que siga así de puntual para la siguiente semana. Steve había entendido con ello que lo había hecho bien. Quizá sería más que un trabajo temporal. </p><p>    Ahora caminaba bajo el salpicadero de agua que había empezado hace una par de horas. Los faroles de las calles parecían mostrar las sombras de algunos transeúntes, y los autos empezaban a desaparecer. Sabia que ya era más de las nueve de la noche, y que no alcanzaría a despedirse de su madre, que tenía turno noche. Steve hacia sus cuentas para que su madre pronto dejará esos turnos rotativos y pesados. Solo un par de semanas más, en lo que reunía más dinero, y el mismo iría a hablar con el encargado del hospital para exigir un turno adecuado a una mujer que había sido enfermera antes de la gran guerra. Si, solo un par de semanas....</p><p>—No me contaste que habías encontrado trabajo. </p><p>Steve se detiene casi de golpe, pero no mira hacia donde proviene la voz. Claro que sabía de quién se trababa. Ese día, almenos, con todo el trajín, había dejado de pensar en él. En Bucky. </p><p>—Una librería. No está nada mal, y no afecta a tu horario de clases.<br/>—Bucky. <br/>—¿Si? —ahora la voz era más próxima. Y Steve solo tuvo que girar unos grados la cabeza para verlo. </p><p>Bucky estaba ahí, con un saco oscuro y un paraguas negro, mirándolo serio. Steve tuvo que recordarse respirar al ver que no lo miraba como aquella vez. Cuando lo aparto y le miro como si no lo conociera. </p><p>—Pense...</p><p>¿Que había pensado? Pues mucho y todo. Y estaba seguro que Bucky no querría verlo más. Había llorado cuando su madre no estaba, había apenas prestado atención en clases, y había odiado su cuaderno de dibujo y no lo había tocado toda esa semana. Ya todo está revuelto. Pero más la sensación de la pérdida, que parecía agrandarse cada día. </p><p>—¿Que? —pregunta Bucky —te traje un paraguas — le dice acercándolo hacia él. Steve se aparta asustado, y se da cuenta tarde. Bucky lo está mirando, aún tendiendo el paraguas a su dirección. —No te haré nada. <br/>—No, no es eso ... Yo —Steve frunce el ceño, y estira su mano para recibir el paraguas, agradeciendo con un susurro. <br/>—Vamos a tu casa, tenemos que hablar. —Bucky empieza a dar un paso hacia adelante. <br/>—¿Sobre qué? —y su voz por una razón suena a la defensiva. Pero Bucky solo se encoge de hombros y continua caminando.</p><p>Y por un momento, Steve quiere plantarse ahí, ver solo la espalda de su mejor amigo. Verlo irse. Como lo había pensado aquel día en el puente de Brooklyn, cuando Bucky le había dicho que el caminaría para seguirlo. Entonces Steve lo había entendido, él no era capaz de correr adelante de Bucky, no era capaz de dejarlo atrás. Incluso cuando Bucky pensara que era él quien lo seguía, Steve sabía que el sería quien estaría detrás. Incluso si solo fuera para un día dejarlo ir, mientras el observará solo su espalda alejarse. Como ahora.</p><p>Sin embargo, Bucky se detuvo... se detiene y gira hacia él. </p><p>—Vamos. <br/>Y Steve le sigue. </p><p>  Caminan en silencio, hasta que llegan al piso. Steve se quita su abrigo y lo cuelga, viendo como Bucky hace lo mismo. </p><p>—¿Has cenado? —le pregunta, porque era una costumbre hacerlo. Aún cuando se podía percibir la tención.<br/>—Estoy bien, pero seguramente tienes que comer ...<br/>—No, es decir, el dueño donde trabajo me dio de cenar.<br/>—Parece un buen jefe. <br/>—No es del todo malo —sonríe un poco. </p><p>Otra vez silencio. Sé miran y Steve aparta la vista de inmediato. ¿De qué quiere hablar Bucky? ¿Quería rechazarlo con palabras más crudas? </p><p>—Steve.</p><p>Alza la vista, y observa a Bucky sentado sobre el sofá. Aún tiene esa mirada sería. Nada que ver con la que siempre tiene cuando va a visitarlo, cuando ambos se encontraban. Sonriendo, de todas las maneras. Y con aquella sonrisa que parece torcerse hacia un lado...</p><p>—¿De qué quieres hablar, Bucky?<br/>—Ven, siéntate y te lo explicaré.</p><p>Steve suspira, y piensa que quizá lo peor ya paso, ya se confeso, Bucky  lo miro de esa manera y se fue. El que Bucky estuviera ahí sin gritarle e insultarle era algo bueno. Por otro lado, Steve se sentía mal de pensar lo peor, conocía a Bucky, él no le trataría así. Y por eso había vuelto. <br/>Se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, esperado lo que fuera decir su amigo. Almenos esperaba que aún lo fueran. Por lo que se quedó quieto, en medio de lo que parecía un largo silencio.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez has leído a Óscar Wilde?<br/>—¡Eh! —mira a Bucky que aún tiene la expresión seria, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la mension de aquel autor. —No, claro que no.<br/>—Yo si, bueno, no todos son fáciles de conseguir. El retrato de Dorian Grey es interesante, tiene algo de terror y otro de ... —Bucky mira hacia el frente, buscado palabras —¿Erótico? <br/>—No lo e leído. —repite Steve, cada vez más sonrojado. <br/>—Lo imaginé, es decir tú eres una persona tan correcta y esas cosas no son para ti.<br/>—Ni para ti, es decir, es para adultos...<br/>—Este año sere mayor de edad, a ti te falta más de un año. Pero hay un lapso de tiempo en que tendré dieciocho y tú dieciséis. <br/>Steve tuerce la boca — ¿y eso que tiene que ver? —pregunta con cierta incomodidad y disgusto, girado la cabeza a otra parte.<br/>—Pues...</p><p>Otro silencio, en el que solo frunce el ceño sin comprender a donde va las palabras de Bucky, el porque le habla de ese autor, y de la diferencia de sus edades.</p><p>—En este momento, me siento mucho mayor que tú — declara su amigo —y que estés enamorado de mi... Me hace sentir... </p><p>Steve desliza los ojos hacia la dirección de Bucky. Está seguro que no sé ha movido, y sin embargo, el otro está más cerca. </p><p>—...me hace sentir como ese libro.<br/>—¿Que?<br/>—Quiero besarte, Steve. Quiero tocarte. </p><p>Steve siente como se le tuerse el estómago, y sus mejillas queman más que cuando tiene fiebre. Levanta la vista por completo observado que Bucky está más cerca. Muy cerca.</p><p>—Bucky ¿Que?<br/>—Yo también te quiero, Steve. Te quiero así. </p><p>Abre la boca, pero apenas emite un sonido. Bucky le dice aquello, con esa expresión tan seria, con esos ojos fijos en él. Y... </p><p>—No es cierto.<br/>—¿Por qué no me crees? <br/>—Porque...<br/>—yo te creí cuando me lo dijiste... O ¿era mentira?<br/>—No, no era mentira pero...<br/>—¿Pero?<br/>—Tu te fuiste.<br/>—Lo sé, y ahora estoy aquí. —y siente la mano de Bucky tocarle el rostro, la mejilla, y bajar por su quijada. Mirandolo. <br/>—Buck... Yo no quería.<br/>—No querías qué — su amigo susurra dandole un beso en la mejilla. <br/>—Que terminará así.<br/>—Pues yo quiero que empiece así. </p><p>Cierra sus ojos cuando ve a Bucky aproximarse, y los mantiene cerrados cuando siente aquellos labios unirse a los suyos.</p><p>    Y de pronto, Steve deja de pensar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recostados sobre la angosta cama, ambos adolescentes se observan. Bucky sonríe, y Steve siente al fin las dichosas mariposas en el estómago. Pero más que ello, una extraña tranquilidad que era acompañado por el sonido de la lluvia salpicando la ventana. </p><p>—Nunca me había fijado que tienes unas bonitas pestañas. -Bucky indica, acariciando con los dedos su pómulo izquierdo.<br/>—Eres poco observador, además yo soy de los detalles. </p><p>Bucky rie. Y es como una canción para sus oídos.</p><p>—¿Entonces tienes detalles de mi rostro?<br/>—Los tengo.<br/>—¿Y piensas dibujarlo?<br/>—De hecho había empezado a hacerlo hasta que te pusiste de chismoso. <br/>—Tu lo dejaste a simple vista y ... —Bucky pestañea —ese rostro en tu cuaderno ¿Era yo?</p><p>Steve asiente, con cierta vergüenza. Pero se le pasa cuando el rostro de Bucky brilla como el sol.</p><p>—Entonces ¿Qué hay de Óscar Wilde?</p><p>Ahora es Bucky quien se muestra avergonzado, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.</p><p>—No le digas a nadie. Los leía en secreto. </p><p>Steve hace un pequeño ruido al contener una carcajada, la sonrisa en su rostro parece no querer borrarse, mientras continúa avergonzado a su mejor amigo. </p><p>—Solo se que ese libro está catalogado de pervertido. <br/>—Lo dice el señorito que trabaja en una librería. <br/>—Lo dice el mundo. Y bien ¿que hay en esos libros?</p><p>Bucky aparta suavemente la mano de su rostro. Y esta sonriendo, alzando una castaña ceja. </p><p>—Te juro Stevie, que hay menos de lo que quisiera hacer contigo.<br/>—¡Bucky! <br/>—Tu preguntaste —Bucky sonríe hacia un lado, aquella sonrisa torcida que Steve ahora entiende que provoca en él. Pues por un instante de puro impulso, es quien se acerca a Bucky y lo besa, rápido y tímido. Ambos se miran un momento en silencio, y Bucky, que tiene una mano en su delgada cintura, lo atrae más hacia él.</p><p>—Eres muy valiente, Steve. <br/>—¿Por besarte?<br/>Bucky inclina el rostro levemente, y ahora su sonrisa parece tranquila -por decir lo que sientes apesar de ... Ya sabes.</p><p>     Y lo sabe. Aún así no piensa que fue por valentía haberse confesado. </p><p>—Eras muy insistente -bromea, aunque no del todo- Pero, sentía que no podía mentirte. Incluso si no me correspondieras, eres mi mejor amigo, Bucky. Y te seguiría queriendo aún cuando te fueras. </p><p>—No me iré.<br/>—Ahora lo sé. </p><p>     Continúan conversado, pero no de sus sentimientos, no están acostumbrados a ello. En los años que son amigos las veces que han dicho lo importante que son uno para el otro, es contado con los dedos de una mano. La mayoría del tiempo ellos han reconocido aquél vínculo que sienten por las acciones. Son con acciones en que ambos saben lo que con palabras no son expresadas . Como Bucky acompañándolo por días cuando esta enfermo, o cuando Steve escucha al otro adolescente desahogarse de su rabia por las discusiones con su padre. No es que padre e hijo se lleven mal, pero tienen sus diferencias. </p><p>Entonces Steve le cuenta sobre su nuevo trabajo, sobre el señor Crisol y como espera que ese trabajo ayude con los gastos de su casa.</p><p>—¿Y como encontraste ese trabajo?<br/>—Tenia un letrero en su ventana. <br/>—Y tu solo caminabas por ahí, y oh, vaya, un trabajo.<br/>Steve rueda los ojos <br/>—No, fui a esa librería... </p><p>     Bucky espera. Y Steve no le puede contar sobre el libro que le compro para su cumpleaños. Aunque falta mas dos meses para ello. Luego no hay sorpresa y se reiría de lo anticipado que puede llegar a ser. Sin embargó, Bucky cumplirá dieciocho años, el libro quizá solo es parte de un regalo. </p><p>—Fui a esa Liberia a ver si conseguía un libro de arte, barato. <br/>—¿Lo conseguiste?<br/>—No, no barato. Tendría que trabajar un mes para comprar uno. Pero así está bien. <br/>—¿Cual es el nombre del autor?<br/>—No, Bucky. No.<br/>—Solo preguntó -su mejor amigo se muestra desinteresado, pero si no lo conociera, no podría adivinar que planea algo. <br/>—Pero puedo averiguar los de Óscar Wilde. <br/>—¡Steve! ¿Otra vez? Solo fue un par de libros. Y en la biblioteca no los tienen tan restringido —explica— Si te cuelas mientras nadie ve. </p><p>       Steve ríe, y hablan más. Porque ambos siempre tienen algo que hablar. Y entonces parece que nada entre ellos a cambiado, que siguen siendo mejores amigos conversando de cualquier cosa. Como burlarse de la última canción en la radio hasta sus sueños de viajar por varios estados del país. Sin embargo, sí han cambiado, por momentos Steve puede notarlo: Cuando Bucky acaricia sobre la ropa su cintura, con la mano del brazo que lo tiene rodeado. Cuando Bucky ríe sobre su despeinado cabello. Cuando por momentos se miran como queriendo hacer algo que aún no están acostumbrados a hacer. Su amistad comenzó hace más de una década, besarse hace un par de horas. Pero esta bien así, Steve siente que a saltado metros de distancia con solo estar así; recostados tan cerca, tan cerca que percibe el perfume natural de Bucky. Y otro salto aún más lejos; el que ahora sepan, con palabras, lo que sienten uno por el otro. </p><p>      Bucky lo cubre con una frazada cuando empieza a temblar de frío, y lo vuelve a rodear con el brazo en cruz desde el hombro hacia sus costillas. Steve no puede evitar sonrojarse. Su amigo le sonríe suavemente y él esconde su rostro en el pecho de este dejando ver solo un ojo. Bucky se le acerca, y siente el cálido aliento en su frente, haciéndole estremecer. <br/>Bucky susurra su nombre. <br/>Entonces Steve ha dejado de pensar, ya no piensa más en su trabajo, en la canción de la radio, en su madre hablándole de cómo tratar a las damas o sobre cómo es estar enamorado. Steve ya no piensa en que son hombres, que afuera serán rechazados, que está bien o mal, no piensa en nada de ello. En este momento, solo siente, se siente un poco asustado, se siente tímido, se siente tan joven, descontrolado y perdido. Pero esta bien. Porque Bucky está ahí sosteniéndolo. Y si bien Steve siempre a sido alguien que dice y hace. Ahora solo es un chico de Dieciséis años terriblemente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y aunque aquello es una tormenta, con Bucky mirándolo, sin duda, es un tormenta preciosa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer esta historia. Historia que es parte de una serie que se ira publicando. <br/>Bienvenido sean los comentarios.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>